Not Too Late, You Say?
by Merevy0617
Summary: Who ever said that it is never too late doesn't know what he or she's saying..


***Title:** Never Too Late You Say?  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count:** 1385  
**Summary:** Who ever said that it is never too late doesn't know what he or she's saying..

**A/N:** Okay! Yey! My first Another Fanfic! :)) I've been addicted to its manga and honestly, they looked better and the story was better in the manga. Anyway, what triggered me to write this is the song "Breathe" by Taylor Swift, which I haven't heard in months until yesterday. It's what I'm slightly basing this story on.

Also, this is set years after their graduation. You'll get along just fine anyway through the story.

Anyway, I'm a reader myself so enough Nonsense!

**Disclaimer:** I _**DO NOT**_ own Another. :( If I did, it'll be longer and more Misaki and Sakakibara moments 3

* * *

"Kouichi-kun?" a small shaky voice said, coming out with a faint static. Not hearing any reply from the other line, she repeated his name again, hoping she'd get a response this time yet nothing came. She started worrying, as if she wasn't worrying at all since the start of their conversation. Suddenly, the line went dead. Her eyes widened as her ears heard only a constant rhythm of beeps. Misaki quickly grabbed her coat and run out the door, still holding her phone in hand...

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

*Three months ago*

It was a bright sunny day. Today should have been the day everybody was smiling and laughing but instead, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" asked Shiro, his eyebrow raising in question as he watched his parents' odd behavior. "I'm in third year, third class. What's the big deal?" he asked again.

"So many things are wrong with that, Shiro. So many things.." Misaki said quietly. His father, Sakakibara, looked at him with sad eyes. Shiro started feeling scared.

"Like what?" was all he could ask.

"Before your school starts, let me explain to you everything." Sakakibara finally said. They had moved back to Yomiyama for Misaki's job. She insisted she goes alone but Sakakibara was persistent. Now here they were, having more problems than they thought they'd have, with their son being in the third class. It took a while before it all registered in his son's mind. The young one left to process all the horrible information, leaving the two couples alone.

Sakakibara looked at his wife, who had stayed quiet throughout the father-son conversation. Sakaki opened his mouth, ready to ask what's wrong but Misaki suddenly spoke.

"We had a choice.. we could've chosen not to bring him here but.." Sakakibara hugged her, stopping her from saying anymore.

"Shh.. there's nothing we can do now. What's done is done. All we can do is hope that nothing happens to their class this year." he said assuringly. At that, he felt so sure. At that time, she felt so safe.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

*Two month ago*

The first death has been announced. Meaning, a student didn't put off with the established class "rules". Shiro was mortified. He never thought it was actually real but the mysterious death of a fellow classmate was all it took for reality to sink into his mind. He wanted to confide with his parents but he was afraid they'd get included in the chaos.

"Let's just move away! We won't get hurt if we leave Yomiyama." His father said.

"No! You guys can go on. I need this job. We need the money!" his mother retorted. He sat on his bed, covering his ears, wishing he can't hear them fight.

"Our safety is much more important than that! I'm not leaving while you're still here!" the male raised his voice. The current events were breaking his family.

"Where else can I find a decent job then?!" The fights started to become frequent, and they had never fought this much before. It tore him apart.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

*Present*

"I'm leaving." Sakakibara said, taking his coat and car keys with him before slamming the door behind him, ignoring the pleas and cries of his wife.

"Don't worry mom. Dad will be back later." he heard his son say assuringly. Right before leaving in his car, he took one last glance at the window and saw Misaki crying, gripping Shiro's shirt while the younger hugged her. He immediately regretted what he did as she never cried over little things. Now, he knew how far he had gone with the fight and sudden leave. But he can't go back now. He stepped on the pedal and drove away.

He stopped by the bar owned by his friend. Through laughs and drinks, he slowly but temporarily forgot about his reason for coming here but that changed he received a call from Misaki. He canceled it, not wanting to hurt her more. His friends looked at him with confused faces.

"Why'd you do that?" They asked.

"I had a fight with her. I left. I.. I made her cry.." he admitted, clenching his fists.

"What the hell? You should make it up to her!"

"It's too late."

"No ain't such thin' as too late dude! Do something! And I know exactly what!" his friend said enthusiastically. He followed along, hoping this would help him in his situation.

He was ready to come back home after rehearsing everything they made him memorize. He took out a rectangular box from his jacket, looking at it for a while before puting it back in. He was about to open his car when she called again. This time, he answered.

"Hello?" he said softly, to show he wasn't angry anymore.

"K-Kouichi-kun!" she said, somewhat happy. "I've been trying to call you but I couldn't reach your phone."

"I'm sorry. My phone was off." he said with a smile, knowing exactly why she was worried.

"Oh.. D-Don't do that." she said, her voice still shaky.

"Look uhm.. I.." and static came over the line. He strained his ear to try to hear what she was saying but all if heard was something as soft as a whisper. The static was too loud. And the line went off. He paled, quickly jumping into his car and quickly driving back home, wishing nothing bad had happened to her.

It seemed like an hour and he still wasn't back home. And there, he saw her, running. She seemed to have noticed him since she stopped in her tracks. He moved to the side and got out of the car. They stared at each other for a moment, only a few meters separating them. He held the box tightly in his pocket, making a silent wish that things will go as planned. She smiled before running towards him. He was overflowing with joy, seeing her still alive and well. He was ready to greet her with open arms when...

*beeeeeep!*

It all happened too fast. First thing she was running, next, a truck was now in the place where she stood. The shock on her face before getting hit was nothing compared to the shock on his face after it all registered into his mind. He quickly ran to her side. He asked the driver to get help.

"Misaki!" he yelled frantically, trying to get a reaction from her. She did with a moan. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Hold on, I'll get help.."

"G-Gomen, Koui-chi-kun.." she tried to say. Her eye patch flew off after the accident. Blood dripped from her mouth and head. She barely moved, seeing as her bones were damaged from the impact. She was in terrible shape. And this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't left home. She wouldn't have ran after him. Yet, why was she the one saying sorry?

"N-No. Don't. I.." he found himself stuttering, fearing the worst. He was about to say more but her hand delicately touching his face stopped him. Her red and green eyes looked deeply into his hazel ones.

"Kou-i-kun.." she choked out. "I.. Lo-ove..." and her voice trailed off, her eyes slowly closing with a tear escaping her lids. Her hand fell to her side, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek.

"You.." he finished, tears freely falling from his eyes. An overwhelming guilt and sadness overcame him. This was all his fault. First, his third year days, now, this. And the last thing she experienced with him was an intense fight. He screamed out, letting all his tears and feelings pour out.

He would never see her smile again. He would never feel her soft touch. He would never hear her laugh. He would never see her beautiful eyes ever again...

"I'm sorry.." he whispered to nothing.

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Shiro's mother died this month. Let us all pray for her soul." third class' teacher said solemnly. Shiro's eyes were vacant. What had he done to deserve this? Why his innocent mother? During the funeral, he cried endlessly, and cried even more when he saw his father holding a beautiful necklace he figured was for his mother that fateful day. But he had to stay strong. He still had his father, who was now broken, to protect.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, it came out bad. :( Well, it has no relation to Breathe. I was just inspired to write a sad story but the way I delivered the story, it sucks. D: I can't feel the angst and sadness in it. Especially the last part! It was supposed to be sadder. But still, comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading! :) I'll post more Another stories. And another sad one to make up for this failed story. haha


End file.
